A Wish Fulfilled
by Dear4Life
Summary: Takes place just after ep.10 of DTB2. Misaki's wish is granted.


Darker Than Black: A Wish Fulfilled

This idea came to me after I watched episode 10 of DTB2 and reading many comments from people who seem to think that Misaki doesn't know a thing about Hei.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darker than Black anime. All rights belong to Bones, Tensai Okamura, and Funimation.

Misaki came home from her encounter with Li. She opened up her closet door, took off her trench coat and hung it up. Cringing from a headache, she rubbed the back of her head where a bump had formed. Thanks to Suou, he refrained from hitting her again, or she may have needed more than an icepack.

Taking off her suit jacket, she walked over to her table and set her coat on it before heading for her fridge to pull out a drink and some ice for her aching head.

She was kicking herself in the rear since she wanted to ask Li questions, but she blew it by being too stubborn to answer his question. Although it was a habit of hers from the police force, she shouldn't have drawn her gun on him.

Misaki had never seen so much hate in his eyes against her, making it feel like he was another man. He had good reason now that she was working for the organization that had his doll and were trying to kill him.

To see him like that, it hurt her so much. It wasn't as if she was expecting him to turn on the sweet Li-kun charm; she came to terms long ago that Li was a lie, but only if he could have given her a minute to explain her reasons.

"Are you going to answer my question?" a voice asked.

Misaki reached into her purse, pulled out her gun, and aimed it towards the voice. Not noticing when she walked by, she stared flabbergasted to see Li lying on her couch, as if he was intending to spend the night. He must have hit her head harder than she realized.

"Li-kun?" she questioned, as she lowered her gun, remembering what happened to her last time.

_Li,_ she pondered to herself. _No, that wasn't right._ _This man is not Li. _

His eyes were darker and they contained extraordinary anger behind them. However, she didn't know what else to call him. Hei wasn't his name anymore than Li was. More to the point, she remembered Hourai telling her it was his code name. It wouldn't be polite to call him the Black Reaper or BK-201 either.

He was dressed in his black attire with his coat placed on the armrest, and a black beanie hat on top of her coffee table. Holding a blade in his right hand, he cut a piece of apple he held from his other hand, slowly slipped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"I told you that that man no longer exists," he replied angrily.

"Why are you here?"

"Answer my question," he demanded, as he cut the last piece of apple and placed it in his mouth.

"Where is Yoko?"

He glared at her sinisterly. Li set the apple core on her coffee table next to others that he had eaten from her now empty fruit basket. She was happy that the one thing she loved about Li wasn't a lie. Misaki giggled in her mind as she remembered sitting down eating with him, as he tried to make a serious face, but he had a piece of rice on his face. Extremely different from the death glare he was giving her.

He stood up, grabbed his coat and hat, and started to walk toward her balcony. "Why would a woman so hung up on what's righteous join Section Three?" he asked as he put on his hat. "If you continue to work for them and get in my way, I will kill you."

"WAIT!" she cried out. He turned around to glare at her with narrowed eyes. "Why do you think I joined them? Do you know how hard it has been for me since I was demoted? Wondering where you have been, what you have been doing, and when your star disappeared, I wondered if you were still alive. The only people who seemed to have the answers and could lead me to you was Section Three."

"You're trying to follow a ghost. I am not the man you knew. You know nothing about me. You know nothing about Hei."

"That's not true."

"Li was a lie, Kirihara-san," he stated, as Misaki looked at him baffled, hearing him call her by her heritage name. So many times Li had called her by that name. She dearly missed hearing it from his lips. "I'm a Contractor, I deceived you. Can you not get that through your head?"

"It wasn't all a lie. I know a lot about the man, Hei."

"And what would that be?"

"Hei is the Black Reaper; an assassin that has killed countless lives. He is a man that spent time in South America with Amber and his sister fighting in the Heavens War. A sister he loved and still misses; a sister who was once known by your messier code, BK-201.

"Hei is a man that has been working for the same organization as me. Used as a pawn in their own schemes to kill every Contractor. He is a Contractor that acted on his emotions and chose to destroy their weapon, not only to save Contractors, but also to save human lives, which happens to be the same path that I chose.

"He is a man that enjoys food, loves the stars, and shares some feelings towards me."

Hei stared at her baffled at her statement. "I have no feelings towards you, not even friendship."

Misaki sorely glanced at him from hearing him speak those words. She slowly began to close the distance between them.

"Then why did you spend the evening with me two years ago? I know you couldn't pass up a chance to eat, but you knew that I knew you were BK-201 at the time. Why did you take the chance? If you didn't care for me, you would have ditched me after we ate. But you walked with me, swung at baseballs at the batting cages, shared your thoughts about how you'd have liked to stay in Tokyo, spoke of your sister, and reminisced about the old stars. That was all you, Hei. Tell me as Hei, that you didn't enjoy that night we spent together."

"I was only trying to gain information from you."

"And what information would that be? You already knew I was a cop, and that I knew about you. There wasn't any information on a case that you would have benefited from. The logical thing would have been to stay away from me, lest I might turn you in."

Hei looked down somberly as Misaki continued to move closer to him.

"You're in pain, Hei. You've been running away from the Syndicate for years, with various other organizations wanting to kill you, and you lost a doll that you dearly loved."

"You still know nothing about me," he said, and turned around to leave."

"That night you told me to follow my instincts," she yelled, reaching out for his arm. As she grabbed it, she felt a sharp blade pressed up against her throat. She didn't freeze from the cold blade, held her composure and said, "That is why I joined them. My instincts told me there was no other way to find you. I wanted to see you. I want to help you."

"If you want to help me; then stay away from me," he replied. She released her hold on him, pain inflecting her heart, as he lowered his weapon.

"I… I can't do that. I… I have… fallen in love with you," she said, causing him to stare at her flabbergasted.

She couldn't believe the words left her lips so smoothly. For too long she had been denying her feelings towards him, and now it came out as easily as eating a steam bun. Many days she had to deal with Kanami, Genma, and Hazuki teasing her about her love for BK-201. They all knew it, but she always played it off as wanting to catch the notorious Black Reaper. The man who had all the answers, that not only went against everything she knew about contractors, but who also saved her life more than once and saved countless humans and contractors. Maybe that was what drew her to him. Perhaps he was right, that she didn't know Hei. She, however, desperately wanted a chance to know him.

She didn't expect him to share the same feelings toward her. Many women probably threw themselves at him all the time, which probably irritated him. However, if he could say that he didn't hate her; that he thought of her as a friend, then that would be enough for her.

Isn't that why he came here?

"You really know nothing about me," he muttered somberly while turning around to leave.

"That's true, I know nothing about you. Li Shengshun is a convenient cover. However, Hei is just a code name. I know about those two, I want to know the real man behind both those charades."

"That man died twelve years..."

Before Hei could finish, Misaki grabbed a hold of his arm again, turned him around, leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips against his vehemently. His eyes widened in shock and she could feel his body tense at first, but as she continued to kiss him, he didn't pull away from her. Seconds later, his body start to relax and she could hear the sound of his blade falling to the ground, along with his coat. She could feel him place his hand against the back of her neck, the other around her waist while pulling her closer to him, as his emotions took over to where he gave into the kiss.

They didn't part from each other unless they needed air. Taking a hold of his hat, she removed it to drop it to the floor so she could run her fingers through his hair. He took out her hairpin and hair ribbon to have her hair hang loose, and then slipped off her glasses to give her a more elegant feature.

As passionately as she kissed him, he seemed to return the favor. It was as if he had been lying to himself and wanted to do this for a long time, as if he had kept up the charade only to protect her career. After all, her occupation couldn't allow a relationship between them without serious consequences.

He gently moved her away from the door into her living space. After minutes had passed, he tore his lips from hers and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? As soon as I'm done, I'm leaving Tokyo."

"I know."

"Time is running out. I can offer you no more than tonight."

"Then take me with you."

"There's no way I could do that."

"I have nothing left here."

Hei held his fingers up to her cheek to caress it, and said, "Yes you do. You have your career, friends, and family."

"I gave up my career to look for you, and my friends would understand. Please take me with you."

Not answering her, he smiled and leaned forward to continue kissing her. Minutes continued to pass by as their kissing intensified and their emotions for each other took over. The years of being apart from each other were being made up in one night.

Hei swiftly picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, removed his shirt, and then continued kissing her.

As he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, she slowly let the pain of not seeing him fade to the back of her mind. This maybe her last night with him, and she wanted to savor every second of it.

xx

The End

xx

EDIT 1-17-2010:

AN: Thank you very much to everyone who has taking the time to read this story. Especially to those who left a review or favored it. Even to those who I know are not Hei/Misaki fans and still took the time to read it. It means a lot to me. :)


End file.
